


What the Holidays are About

by Lurkz



Series: Heartlines [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, holiday party, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkz/pseuds/Lurkz
Summary: Alex and Maggie attend Kara's annual holiday party not long after returning from their honeymoon. Literally just fluff and Sanvers tormenting Kara.





	What the Holidays are About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NDanversF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDanversF/gifts).



> My secret santa gift for the Sanvers Secret Santa on Twitter.

“We can’t be together.” Alex forced herself not to look away from Maggie’s wide eyes.

“But why?” Maggie paused then said in what was probably the saddest voice Alex had ever heard, “I want you.”

Alex struggled not to react but she could still feel a slight prick of tears at the sadness in her Maggie’s voice. “I know you do, babe. But I want—”

Her response was cut off by Kara’s exasperated voice. “Oh my God, stop being so dramatic!”

Alex dissolved into laughter, letting the façade drop, and turned to face her sister, wrapping an arm around Maggie’s shoulders and pulling their bodies warmly together. Her smile broadened as she felt her wife’s arm wrap snugly around her waist. Conspiratorially, Alex leaned toward Maggie and whispered, knowing Kara could hear her, “She’s just a sore loser.”

“I am not!”

Alex snickered, turning her head so she could muffle the sound in Maggie’s hair. Maggie leaned into her slightly and Alex could feel her shaking slightly with her own suppressed laughter.

Kara huffed. “If you two are _quite_ done.”

Alex sobered and straightened, nodding with the most serious expression she could muster. “Oh definitely.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe I have to let you pick the game _and_ put up with your overdramatic antics.”

Alex smirked, tightening her hold on Maggie briefly. “You lost the bet, baby sister. Maggie and I get to pick the first game for the night.”

“And then you have to be all dramatic about not being together! You picked it! If you wanted to play on a team, why didn’t you pick something else?” Kara’s voice was exasperated but Alex detected the deep undertones of love and amusement. She could see the good humor in Kara’s eyes, her sister clearly ecstatic that Alex had found someone to joke and act silly with.

Alex had never much been one for goofing off, particularly around others, or even much in the privacy of her own home. But Maggie brought out that side of her. So much so that Kara had flown in on them dancing around their apartment like idiots more than once, laughing and kissing briefly between spins. And now that apparently also extended to acting out dramatic scenes at Kara’s annual holiday party. Admittedly, no one else had arrived yet and their mom had run to the store so Alex felt more comfortable letting her guard drop a little more than usual being in just the presence of her wife and sister.

 _Wife._ Alex didn’t bother to stop the giddy smile at the thought. She hadn’t even realized she’d tightened her grip on Maggie again until Maggie scratched her side lightly through her sweater and murmured a quiet “Babe?”

Alex glanced down, pressing a quick kiss to Maggie’s cheek. “I’m fine. Just happy.” Even though Kara had turned away, Alex saw the bright smile that flashed across her face as Alex spoke to Maggie. Smile turning a little evil, Alex moved her lips so she was whispering directly into Maggie’s ear, reaching up with the hand not wrapped around Maggie’s shoulders to cup her cheek. “You know, maybe we should slip out a little early from this. We could have a private party of our own.”

She pulled back slightly, thumb brushing gently across Maggie’s cheek as she shifted them both so her lips were brushing across Maggie’s. Maggie turned in her arms, using her free hand to reach up and gently play with the ends of Alex’s hair where they brushed her neck. Her lips curved in a smile against Alex’s, the glint in her eyes saying she knew exactly what Alex was doing.

“Oh yeah, Danvers? Just what kind of private party were you thinking of?”

Alex slowly slid the hand on Maggie’s cheek back, tunneling her fingers into Maggie’s hair. She dropped the other to press against the small of Maggie’s back, pulling her fiancée even closer. “Well, we do have those new presents. And we haven’t properly christened the new rug we bought for in front of the fireplace…”

“Mmm very true. We really should break everything in. Make sure it works right for us…” Maggie tugged lightly on Alex’s belt loops.

“Okay!” Kara’s voice was loud with just a hint of desperation. “Everyone should be here soon! So stop talking about… that.”

Alex snickered, resting her forehead against Maggie’s. She twisted her head just enough to glance sidelong at her sister, asking innocently. “Talking about what, Kara?”

Kara shot her a look that clearly said she wasn’t buying Alex’s innocent act. “You know exactly what. No more talking about sex. Didn’t you get enough on the honeymoon?”

Alex widened her eyes slightly. “Who’s talking about sex? Maggie and I were just discussing the train set we bought. Starting a new tradition together and all.”

For a moment, Kara smiled brightly before the expression dimmed and she gave Alex an unimpressed look. “It’s not that I think you would lie to me, Alex, it’s just that you’re definitely lying to me.”

Alex chuckled and shrugged. “Says you. But if you don’t want to hear about things you don’t want to know about keep your ears to yourself.” Kara shot her a dirty look which she ignored.

She turned back to Maggie who was grinning broadly at her, dimples on display, and eyes sparkling. The best part was that Alex wasn’t lying. They really had bought a train set together with the intention of adding a new car or village building to it for each year of their marriage. And they really did need to set it up and make sure it ran properly before it was too late to get a replacement. Admittedly, they had also bought a few more personal gifts for each other. But they had already agreed to exchange the rest of those in private on Christmas Eve, opting to split gift giving between Chanukah and Christmas. Of course, Kara didn’t know that.

Dismissing those thoughts for the moment, before she really did insist they leave early for less-than-innocent reasons, Alex gently disentangled herself from Maggie after pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. She wandered over to where Kara was rearranging the platters of snacks, a mix of latkes, sufganiyot, holiday cookies (a good half of which were Chanukah themed at Alex’s insistence), and various other food items Kara had insisted they needed to include such as potstickers. The rest of Kara’s apartment was decorated in a subdued—for Kara—mix of blue, white, red, and green. Kara had found a “Happy Holidays” banner at some store and hung it across the window. She had also placed a smallish Christmas tree in the corner while the menorah, which had been lit a little while earlier with just the family present, sat on a small table.

Alex had to admit, despite the mishmash of holidays, it didn’t look half bad. Kara had also strung up white lights throughout most of the apartment, which provided most of the light instead of the normal overhead lighting. She snagged a latke, deftly avoiding Kara’s half-hearted swipe with a laugh before grabbing a second one with her other hand. The second swipe was less half-hearted and Alex dodged it with a snicker, retreating back to Maggie’s side and handing her the second latke.

“Alex! The food is for the party!”

Alex grinned at Kara, taking a pointed bite of her snack. Maggie laughed and shook her head at the sisters. She tugged lightly on Alex’s bicep. “Come on, babe. Why don’t we open the wine and stop antagonizing your sister?”

“Thank you, Maggie.”

Alex shrugged and amiably headed for the kitchen island where the wine bottles were waiting. She heard an outraged noise behind her and turned to find Maggie laughing as she munched on a cookie, apparently having detoured past the table on her way to join Alex. Alex chuckled and took a bite of the cookie as Maggie held it up to her lips, draping her arms around her wife’s neck. “I thought you said we should _stop_ antagonizing my sister.”

Maggie grinned up at her. “I changed my mind. Besides, I’m hungry.” She kept grinning as she finished the cookie and moved on to the latke she still held in the other hand.

Alex laughed, shooting a not-very-apologetic look at Kara as she turned to open a couple wine bottles. Maggie leaned on the island next to her, far enough away to avoid interfering with Alex’s actions but close enough to be a comforting presence. Alex had just finished opening the second bottle when Maggie pressed close to her side, wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist and murmuring into her ear, “You know, watching you do that is a lot sexier when you have no clothes on.”

Alex grinned sidelong at her and twisted enough to press a long kiss to her wife’s lips. She pulled back just enough to whisper, “Maybe I could recreate that for you at home.” A long suffering sigh from Kara made her laugh but didn’t stop her from kissing Maggie again. She was vaguely aware of the door opening but didn’t pull away from Maggie’s lips again until she heard her mother’s voice.

“Kara? Why are you making that face?”

Alex and Maggie both broke the kiss laughing. Alex finally set down the bottle opener and twisted in Maggie’s arms so she could see the rest of her family. Automatically, she wrapped her arms around Maggie as she did so, pulling her wife snugly against her chest.

Kara shot her a faux annoyed look. “ _Someone_ won’t stop talking about inappropriate things.”

Eliza looked over at the pair and raised an eyebrow in question. Alex just shrugged, resting her cheek against Maggie’s hair. “If she would keep her ears to herself, she wouldn’t even know what we’re talking about, inappropriate or not.”

Eliza sighed and moved to the kitchen to set down the last minute supplies she’d run to get. Alex raised an eyebrow at her. “No ‘girls, be nice’?”

Eliza smiled wryly. “You’re sisters. Would that _really_ be that effective in this situation?”

Alex laughed softly, feeling Maggie do the same. “No, probably not.”

Any retort from Kara was cut off by a knock on the door. Kara lowered her glasses briefly then spend to the door with a grin. Alex shifted so she and Maggie were side by side rather than wrapped around each other, though they both kept an arm around the other’s waist. Kara pulled the door open to reveal James and Winn wearing matching grins.

“Hey, guys! Come on in!” Kara practically bounced out of the way so they could enter.

Alex disentangled herself from Maggie long enough to give James a quick hug and exchange a fist bump with Winn, watching fondly as Maggie did the same. She didn’t even try to prevent herself from gravitating right back to Maggie’s side so they could wrap their arms around each other again. She arched an eyebrow at Winn’s gleeful look and smirked when he abruptly looked away rather than comment.

Another knock on the door revealed Lena holding what Alex could tell was a very expensive bottle of liquor. Kara immediately hugged her enthusiastically. Alex quirked her lips in amusement, opting to wave at her sister’s friend. She liked Lena but definitely didn’t feel comfortable enough with her yet for a more familiar greeting. Once Kara had released her, Lena made her way over to where Alex and Maggie still stood near the island, setting the bottle she’d brought with the rest of the alcohol.

“Hello, Alex, Maggie.”

“Hey, Lena.” Alex smiled. “Ribs all in one piece?”

Lena laughed. “So far. Though not for lack of trying on Kara’s part.”

Maggie and Alex both chuckled and Maggie commented dryly, “Who needs breathing anyway, right?”

They all laughed. Alex started to comment when there was another knock. A quick glance showed Kara engrossed in what appeared to be an energetic conversation with Winn. She grinned at Maggie and Lena. “Excuse me, apparently I need to play hostess.” She kissed Maggie quickly on the temple before stepping around the pair and heading for the door.

She tugged open the door and immediately grinned broadly. “J’onn. M’yrnn. We’re so glad you could both come.”

J’onn immediately stepped in for a hug with a smile. “Happy Chanukah, Alex.”

“Thanks, J’onn.” She returned the hug warmly then stepped back and waved for them both to enter. “Please come in. It’s good to see you again, Mr. J’onzz.” She directly a slightly more reserved smile at J’onn’s father. She had only interacted with him a little bit thus far, though he reminded her strongly of J’onn.

He smiled warmly in return and reached out to clasp her hand in both of his. “Please, call me M’yrnn. Thank you for inviting us to your celebration. I am to understand it is in celebration of multiple holidays?”

Alex nodded as she closed the door. “Yes. My family is Jewish and tonight is the last night of one of our religious holidays, Chanukah. But next week is Christmas, celebrated by many of our friends. So we have a joint party to celebrate both.”

“Yes, I see. Then Happy Chanukah to you, Alex.”

“Thank you.” Her smile immediately broadened as Maggie appeared at her side. “M’yrnn, I don’t believe you’ve formally met my wife yet.” M’yrnn had been at their wedding but everything had been such a whirlwind that neither Alex nor J’onn had had the opportunity to properly introduce Maggie to J’onn’s father.

“No, I haven’t.” He smiled equally warmly at Maggie.

Alex couldn’t keep the pride out of her voice. “My wife, Detective Maggie Sawyer, National City Police. Maggie, this is M’yrnn J’onzz, J’onn’s father.”

He clasped Maggie’s hand in both of his as he had done with Alex. “It’s an honor to meet you. My son speaks very highly of you. Thank you for permitting me to attend your joining with him. It was truly beautiful.”

Alex smiled lovingly at the blush she could just make out on Maggie’s face. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir. Thank you for attending. I’m sorry I didn’t get to properly meet you that night.”

“Nonsense. I remember what J’onn’s joining to M’yri’ah was like. You had far more important things to concern yourself with.”

Maggie’s smile broadened slightly. “Still. Thank you for coming tonight as well. We’re all very happy you could join us.”

“Now, which holiday is it you celebrate?”

Maggie laughed softly. “Both. Now. Chanukah with this one.” She nudged Alex lightly and flashed her wife a brilliant smile. “But I was raised celebrating Christmas.”

“Well, then, Happy Chanukah and Happy Christmas to you, Detective.”

“Please, it’s just Maggie. And thank you.”

J’onn appeared by their sides suddenly. “Father, you must try this drink.” He winked at Alex as he led his father away.

Alex laughed and leaned against Maggie. Her wife cocked her head curiously. “What was that about?”

“I think J’onn thought he was saving us from his father’s curiosity.”

Maggie laughed. “Or he read our minds and wanted to save his father from our ‘inappropriate’ talks.”

Alex grinned and spun Maggie so they were flush against each other, faces only inches apart. She draped her arms around Maggie’s neck. “Why, Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers, whatever could you mean?”

“Oh I think you know exactly what I mean, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.”

Alex chuckled and stole a kiss. “If we don’t stop, we’re going to have a cranky Kryptonian over here soon.”

Maggie gripped the back of Alex’s sweater, holding her close. “Worth it.”

Alex smiled softly. “Worth it, huh?”

Maggie nodded solemnly. “Also, we will definitely have bad luck if you don’t kiss me again.”

Alex gave her a confused look. That was a new one.

Still looking solemn, Maggie pointed upward. Alex tilted her head then laughed at the sight of the mistletoe hanging just inside the doorway and right above where they stood. “Well, I’m glad I didn’t know that was there sooner. Could have been awkward.”

Maggie broke into a smile and pressed closer. “Very. Guess you’ll have to make up for it somehow.”

Alex rested her forehead against Maggie’s, smiling lovingly. “I guess so. Any suggestions on how I can do that, babe?”

Maggie kissed her slowly. “I can definitely think of at least one way.” She pressed their lips together again before Alex could answer.

Alex let one hand tangle in Maggie’s hair, holding her close, while the other drifted downward to rest on the small of her back, trying to pull her wife closer. Vaguely she kept in mind that they were surrounded by friends and family and that they should try to keep things somewhat chaste. A thought that was immediately lost when Maggie’s tongue swiped against her lips and she immediately opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

A cleared throat finally broke them apart and Alex blushed deeply upon realizing it was her mother standing nearby, watching them in amusement. “Uh. Hi, mom.” Automatically, she scratched lightly at Maggie’s head as she felt her wife hide her face in Alex’s shoulder.

“Hello, dear. Somehow I don’t think this was what Kara’s expected when she hung that.”

Alex shrugged slightly, trying desperately to ignore the blush as she answered, “Maybe she should have?” It came out as a question rather than the confident statement she’d intended. The blush deepened.

Eliza laughed fondly and patted Alex’s arm. “Maybe.” She reached out and rubbed Maggie’s shoulder lightly, causing her to turn her head so her cheek was resting against Alex rather than her whole face. Eliza smiled comfortingly at her then turned back to Alex, giving Maggie the space Alex knew she needed to pull her confidence back in place. For all Maggie had gotten far more used to opening herself up around others, she still kept walls in place around all but Alex. Not that Alex could fault her given she, herself, did the same even around family. “I think Kara is getting antsy to start a game soon so you two might want to get some food.”

Alex nodded with a smile. “We will. Thanks, mom.”

The pair moved to the table, loading each other’s plates in between kisses and soft comments. They moved into the corner and were alternating between eating and feeding each other, talking softly about their plans for Christmas and New Year’s.

“We’ve been invited to the L-Corp-slash-CatCo New Year’s party, you know.”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, automatically taking a bite of the potsticker Alex held out to her. “We aren’t employees of either one,” she pointed out.

Alex smiled a little. “I know. But Lena insisted. Unless you have a better suggestion?”

Maggie gave her a suggestive look. “Well, the NCPD has an annual New Year’s party as well but…”

Alex moved a little closer, gaze turning heated as she lowered her voice to an even more intimate register. “But?”

“Hmm I was kind of thinking maybe we could make it a more intimate party for two. You. Me. Champagne. A fire in the fireplace.”

“Mhm. And the dress code for this party of two?” Alex closed her lips around the tips of Maggie’s fingers as her wife held out a piece of sufganiyot out for her. She nipped Maggie’s fingers lightly before pulling away, lips curling at the desire that flashed in Maggie’s gaze.

“Dress code?” Maggie moved subtly closer, flashing a seductive smile. “I wasn’t aware clothes were necessary for such a small party.”

Alex shifted her stance just slightly, biting her lip as she flicked her gaze up and down Maggie’s figure. She’d just opened her mouth to respond when Kara was abruptly bouncing next to them. They both blinked in surprise, pulling away from each other slightly. Maggie spoke first. “Hey, Kara.”

She looked at them suspiciously for a moment and Alex smirked a little. That probably meant she’d actually been keeping her ears tuned away from them. Which was for the best really. After a moment, Kara spoke, “We’re ready to start the games. And since you two won the first pick…” She trailed off with a slightly annoyed look.

Alex blinked a little, forcing her brain back into a sociable track rather than the seduce-her-wife track that it had been headed down. “Right. We’ll be right there.”

Kara gave them another dubious look before turning to rejoin the main portion of the party. Maggie laughed softly after she’d left and leaned her head briefly on Alex’s shoulder. “I suppose that means we have to be social again.”

Alex chuckled. “I suppose so. At least for a little while.”

Maggie grinned sidelong at her and nudged her side gently. “At least until it’s reasonable to retreat to our own private party, huh?”

Alex grinned, stealing a quick kiss. “Exactly.”

Kara chose that moment to not quite yell, “Alex! Maggie!”

Alex laughed. “I think she heard us.”

Maggie elbowed her gently. “It’s all your fault, Danvers.”

“ _My_ fault, Sawyer? How is it my fault you’re so—”

“ _Alex_!”

Alex laughed but didn’t finish her sentence. “We’re coming, Kara. Get the game out.” She waited until Kara had turned to retrieve Cosmic Encounter before grabbing Maggie’s arm and spinning her wife into her. The surprised look on Maggie’s face gave way to a sweet smile as Alex captured her lips in a long but relatively chaste kiss. “I love you.”

Maggie’s smile warmed even more, if possible, dimples deepening. “I love you, too.”

“Shall we go conquer the galaxy?”

“Let’s. But I warn you, Agent Danvers, you’ll get no quarter from me,” Maggie stated seriously.

“I would never expect such a thing, Detective Sawyer,” Alex responded, equally serious.

Grinning at each other, they linked hands and rejoined the main group. Kara immediately insisted they couldn’t sit next to each other because they would have an unfair advantage while Eliza and M’yrnn opted to watch this round of the games. Many jokes about the “aliens in their midst” later Alex was the winner, having successfully established her five colonies on her turn before Winn would have accomplished the feat.

Maggie rewarded her with a kiss that would have turned inappropriate if Kara hadn’t conveniently jostled the pair before they could get too carried away. Alex grinned a little at Maggie, dropping a quick kiss on her nose, before tugging her wife to her side while they waited to see what the next game would be. Almost immediately a debate broke out among Kara, Winn, and James, each arguing the merits of their proposed game. J’onn and Eliza tried to mediate with little success.

Alex pressed a kiss into Maggie’s hair with a smile, watching the antics. Quietly, she commented, “I hope this was what you wanted. It’s a bit of a crazy bunch.”

Maggie turned in her arms and smiled softly. “It’s everything I wanted and more than I dared hope for. Family is what the holidays are about, Danvers.”

Alex smiled softly back. “I love you, forever.”

Maggie kissed her sweetly, lingering for several seconds though neither tried to deepen the kiss. Finally she broke away just far enough to whisper, “I love you, too. Always.”


End file.
